Waking up
by Topazwolf
Summary: Numair realizes the truth about Daine. This is another sad fic, well to pro D/N people anyway. please r/r


A/N: Another sad fic. I like writing these!!! Ok no flames please I really don't want this to happen. I am pro D/N seriously, please review!!!!!! Sorry if the ages are wrong.  
Disclaimer: All characters are Tamora's.  
Numair sighed, Daine had once again forgotten to clean up after herself. Dishes were left on the table, clothes were all over her room, Hasn't she every heard of a closet? He wondered picking up clothes. He picked up a shirt and found an unpleasant surprise underneath.  
"Gods, I hate bird, why can she keep them and their dropping outside!" He yelled. After many painstaking hours, and five more suprises. Their rooms were clean. He sighed and flopped down into a chair. The door swung open and in came a very mad and dung covered Daine.  
"Daine! You're getting dung all over the floor! I just clean cleaned, too!" Numair jumped up and pushed Daine back out the door.  
"Numair! I want to take a bath, Cloud pushed me in a pile of horse dung because I made her mad." She explained, trying to enter the room.  
"Okay, hold on let me go get some towels," Numair gave in and left, he came back and made a walk way of towels to the bathroom. " There's water in there already, I magiced it there." He called as Daine walked into the bathroom. Numair cleaned up the towels and went to his study to work on an experiment. Numair imminently was caught up in his experiment and didn't here when Daine opened the door and came up behind him. She got close to his ear and yelled "Boo"  
Numair jumped a foot high; he dropped a test tube, which exploded as it hit the table. Daine stared at him trying to look innocent.  
"Numair, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Daine apologized.  
"Daine, I'm tired of telling you to clean up after yourself, or telling you not to disturb me while I'm in my study," He told her angrily," Please leave my study now." Daine walked out of his study quickly and went to her room that over looked the Royal Forest. She locked her door and sat in the windowsill. Sometimes she just wasn't if Numair loved her. She still refused to marry him, for fear he would look at her and see a child; she was only eighteen to his thirty-five. She closed her eyes and thought of eagles. She jumped out her window and took flight, soaring high above the palace. She caught a current of warm air under her outspread wings and flew higher, now she could see all of the Royal Forest. She flew for hours, and when the sun started to set she headed back to her room. She changed back and put on her clothes.  
"Daine, are you in there?" Numair called through the door, he sounded worried.  
"I'm here, I was out flying sorry if I worried you," Daine called back.  
"That's okay, I assumed that's where you were, I need to talk to you though," Numair said as Daine opened the door. She nodded and they sat across from each other. Numair on a chair and Daine on the couch." Magelet, this is hard to say. I've been a fool, I realized that today. I looked at you and saw a pretty, smart young girl. I fooled myself into loving you. You are only a child; I couldn't marry you even if I did love you that way. I'm still your friend and teacher. I'm moving, my things are packed, you can stay in these rooms. I'm so sorry, Magelet." Daine stared at him in shock.  
"Don't ever call me that again," she managed to get out," I'm not your Magelet, or you student, I'm especially not your friend. Go away," she said icily. She stood and walked to her room locking the door. Kitten chirped from the bed." Lock it so he can't get in," she ordered. The dragon trilled and the door sparkled. Daine laid face down on her bed and ignored all Numair's calls. Finally he stopped and left. Then Daine cried, she blocked out all the animals. She cried for a week and did little else. She didn't sleep or eat. Then one day Cloud was in her room, Daine suspected with the help of Kitten. Cloud said nothing, but she bit Daine harder than she ever had. Daine snapped to her senses. She dried her eyes and made a decision. She would never cry for Numair again. She kept this promise for the rest of her days. She didn't cry when she saw him in the hallways, she didn't cry when she had his child, a beautiful baby girl named Tala. She was almost identical to Daine, except her eyes. Daine didn't cry when Numair married some court bimbo, or when they had a child. She didn't cry at Numair's funeral, she just stared as the lowered him into the ground. She didn't cry when she found his old journal full of poems. Poems for her because he loved her so much. She didn't cry as she watched it burn slowly. She never cried for him until she died, his name was on her lips and a dreaded tear rolled down her face. She smiled at her daughter with Numair's eyes and died.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was sad. ::sob:: I really hope this doesn't happen so no flames I love D/N.  
  
~Topazwolf~  
  



End file.
